Story about me and my brothers
by Riren18
Summary: Hanya sekedar cerita pendek tentang Ema Hinata dengan para saudara laki-lakinya. Yuk ikuti terus kisahnya ya minna san.


Seperti yang kalian tahu aku tinggal bersama dengan para saudara laki-laki ku. Mereka semua sangat baik padaku dan aku merasa bahagia karena mereka mau menerimaku menjadi saudara perempuan mereka. Selain itu aku pun terbebas dari rasa kesepian yang selalu menjadi temanku sejak dulu. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan,kedua orang tuaku di surga,papa yang merawatku dengan kasih sayang, serta Miwa san maksudku Mama ku sekaligus ibu dari para saudaraku yang hebat.

Oh ya kali ini aku ingin memperkenalkan kakak laki-laki ku yang tertua, yaitu Masaomi Asahina. Kak Masaomi berprofesi sebagai dokter anak dan kini dia sudah punya klinik sendiri tak jauh dari Sunnyrise Resident. Terkadang aku suka membantu kak Masaomi di kliniknya. Kak Masaomi sangat menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter anak. Para pasien sangat menyukainya karena dia adalah dokter yang ramah dan baik hati. Aku merasa bangga dan bahagia memiliki kakak yang hebat seperti kak Masaomi. Selain itu kak Masaomi bertanggung jawab atas adik-adiknya termasuk aku dan berperan sebagai ayah selama papa tidak ada di rumah. Aku sangat sayang padanya, tentunya sebagai saudara.

Tak biasanya klinik anak Asahina sepi dari pasien biasanya cukup ramai. Karena suasana terasa sepi aku pun mencoba memecah keheningan yang ada

"Kak, mau aku buatkan minum atau makan?"

"Kalau kamu tidak keberatan,bisakah kamu membuat secangkir teh untukku?"

"Tentu tidak keberatan kak. Tunggu sebentar ya, kak."

Segera aku pergi ke dapur untuk membuat secangkir teh untuk kak Masaomi. Ketika hendak memasukkan gula tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang cukup keras dan suaranya seperti ada sesuatu yang menabrak sesuatu dengan keras. Segera aku melihat keluar dan benar saja ada seorang anak kecil terjatuh dari sepedanya. Anak kecil itu pun menangis dengan keras dan terlihat luka lecet yang cukup parah pada bagian lutut dan sikunya. Segera aku menghampirinya...

"Adik kecil, apa yang sakit?"

Anak itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah menangis semakin kencang. Tanpa banyak pikir aku segera menggendong anak itu ke dalam. Dengan langkah tergesa aku pun masuk ke dalam dan membawa anak itu ke dalam klinik. Kak Masaomi terkejut melihatku menggendong anak yang terluka tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Tadi ketika aku sedang membuat minum untuk kakak, aku mendengar suara yang cukup keras dan aku melihat anak ini terjatuh dari sepedanya."

"Baiklah, sekarang kamu taruh anak itu di tempat tidur. Aku segera siapkan air dingin dan densifektan. Kamu temani anak itu ya."

"Baik kak."

Dengan cekatan kak Masaomi mempersiapkan apa yang dia butuhkan dan tak butuh waktu lama dia pun sudah ada di hadapanku kembali. Dia pun duduk di kursi tepat di hadapan anak itu yang masih menangis meski sudah tidak sekeras tadi.

"Adik kecil, bolehkah kakak mengobati lukamu?"

"Tidak mau,lasanya pasti cakit."

"Tenang saja, tidak akan sakit, sakitnya hanya sedikit. Oh,ya, nanti kakak punya hadiah untukmu jika kamu mau di obati."

"Hadiahnya apa,kak?"

"Rahasia, kakak akan memberikannya jika kamu mau kakak obati. Kamu tahu tidak? Jika lukanya tidak di obati nanti akan bertambah sakit karena kuman akan masuk ke dalam lukamu. Nah, kalau kamu mau di obati nanti kumannya akan mati dan luka kamu pasti cepat sembub dan tidak sakit lagi. Bagaimana adik kecil?"

Setelah terdiam sebentar pada akhirnya anak itu mengangguk dan berkata...

"Tapi kakak janji ya hadiahnya buat aku."

"Iya, kakak janji."

Lalu kak Masaomi memulai pekerjaannya. Dia melakukannya secara hati-hati dan lembut hingga anak tersebut tidak merasa sakit. Setelah itu aku pun membantu membawa bekas pengobatan luka tadi dan aku melihat anak itu tertawa setelah dia mendapat sebuah lolipop dari kakak. Aku pun merasa ikut senang melihat keakraban di antara kakak dan anak itu.

Beberapa jam setelah anak itu di jemput oleh orang tuanya. Kakak dan aku pun kembali ke keadaan awal yaitu sepi. Tiba-tiba kak Masaomi menghampiri ku dan hal itu membuat ku sedikit terkejut

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu hari ini dan aku punya hadiah untukmu."

Lalu kakak memberikan sebuah permen lolipop kepada ku. Aku pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Benar-benar kak Masaomi.

"Oh,ya,hampir lupa aku kan belum buat teh untuk kakak. Sebentar ya kak aku buatkan dulu."

Ketika aku hendak pergi ke dapur,aku merasa tanganku di genggam oleh kakak dan tak lama aku merasa berada dalam pelukannya.

"Otsukaresama,sensei."

"Arigatou."

Tiba-tiba kak Masaomi mencium keningku dengan lembut. Tentu saja hal itu membuatku kaget dan membuatku mematung di tempat. Setelah itu aku melihat kakak tersenyum dengan lembut dan dia un berkata...

"Ku rasa kamu akan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakmu nanti. Kamu begitu perhatian pada anak kecil,adikku. Cepatlah dewasa dan jadilah wanita yang hebat dan anggun."

Seketika rona merah menjalar di pipiku dan aku tidak begitu mengerti maksud kak Masaomi barusan. Sungguh seharian yang cukup menyenangkan.

Owari


End file.
